breadandcircusesfandomcom-20200213-history
New Scandinavia
'''New Scandinavia '''is a territory and developing nation in Adelia. They fight an absolute monarchy to establish an authoritarian regime. Government The Constitution of New Scandinavia, which defined New Scandinavia as a communist republic is guided by the ideas of human rights, a centralized government, and a just leader. The constitution describes the Communist Party of New Scandinavia as the "leading force of society and of the state". The First Secretary of the Communist Party of New Scandinavia is concurrently President of the Council of State (President of New Scandinavia) and President of the Council of Ministers (sometimes referred to as Chancellor of New Scandinavia). Members of both councils are elected by the National Chamber of People's Power. The President of New Scandinavia , who is also elected by the Chamber, serves for five years and there is no limit to the number of terms of office. The Supreme Court of New Scandinavia serves as the nation's highest judicial branch of government. It is also the court of last resort for all appeals against the decisions of provincial courts. New Scandinavia's national legislature, the National Assembly of People's Power, is the supreme organ of power; 609 members serve ten-year terms. The assembly meets twice a year; between sessions legislative power is held by the 31 member Council of Ministers. Candidates for the Assembly are approved by public referendum. All New Scandinavian citizens over 16 who have not been convicted of a criminal offense can vote. They gain power by gaining more than half of the votes. Votes are cast by secret ballot and counted in public view. Nominees are chosen at local gatherings from multiple candidates before gaining approval from election committees. In the subsequent election, there is only one candidate for each seat, who must gain a majority to be elected. No political party is ermitted to nominate candidates or campaign, though the Communist Party of New Scandinavia has held six party congress meetings since New Scandinavia's formation. Recently, the party stated that there were 800,000 members, and representatives generally constitute at least half of the Councils of state and the National Chamber. The remaining positions are filled by candidates nominally without party affiliation. Other political parties campaign and raise finances internationally, while activity within New Scandinavia by opposition groups is minimal and illegal. History Founding Much of Adelia's founding is shrouded in mystery, however, it is known that modern Adelians are ancestors of those who dedicated their lives in the South Pole to scientific research. New Scandinavia was incorporated into Adelia. Modern History About 150 years ago, Adelia's parliamentary democracy fell to an absolute monarchy ruled from a far away island named after a ancient monarch, a probable descendant of this one. The people, too weak to fight back had their just government fall to a ruler of unspeakable power. The ruler after this one was infamous, not for glory, but for evil. He made the people serve him with unspeakable rath. He sparked the everlasting rebellion. The Rebellion What began as several minor protests turned into an organized rebellion. The absolute monarchy was peaking and was about to fell after 23 years of rebellion. A piece of Adelia had actually managed to break off, mainly because of its seperstion from the mainland. The newest king decided to play his enemies against eachother. He purposefully began a civil war to save him, his family and the Capital. The Civil War The current leader of New Scandinavia is also the first. His name is Haakon Holstein, President of New Scandinavia . He rules New Scandinavia with an iron fist, but the dictator makes false promises only to make himself appealing to the public and keep them favoring him. He extends this to a personality cult about himself. This means that he wants the New Scandinavians to worship him and think him as a god. It is law to have a picture, portrait or small shrine to him at home. The newspapers have pictures of him all over, and his speeches are always printed in the newspapers and broadcast on television or radio. But if people do not like Holstein, they might be sent to jail. Because of this, everybody cheers for him when he comes out and speaks. He is notoriously known for his fight against the terrorists known as D.T.F., or Demokratisk Tro Forening (Democratic Belief Association). In reality, they are the secret police of the regime injustly brainwashing people to like him and denying the populace the falsely promised human rights. Trivia *New Scandinavia exists on the Norwegian Antarctic Claim. *Scandinavia is an old name for Norway. *The flag of Scandinavia is based off Whitney Smith's Design. *People here speak Norwegian or Norsk. *The Capital seems to have some authority. Category:Adelia Category:Antarctica